M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon
Were you also looking for the M19-B SAM Missile Launcher, mentioned in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, or the M19 SSM Rocket Launcher, used in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2? The M41 SSR MAV/AW is a heavy ordnance weapon of the UNSC arsenal used in Halo 3. It is different from the M19 SSM Rocket Launcher used in Halo and Halo 2. (Both previous launchers had the words "M41 SSR MAV/AW" printed on them, but the game manuals, HUD dialogue, and novels refer to them as "M19 SSM Rocket Launchers") Summary The M41 SSR, alternatively called a "Spanker"(On the Halo 2 Rocket launcher it prints in paint: SPNKr), is a heavy ordnance weapon of the UNSC arsenal, used in Halo 3. It fires HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) rockets. The launcher sports a 2x scope and can fire rockets over long distances with devastating accuracy. This rocket launcher's damage has been increased over the Halo 2 version. Some also believe it to be aesthetically superior. However, it can no longer lock on to large targets. This is one of the weapons that can scope. When reloaded, the barrels are removed. Two preloaded barrels are then inserted back into the launcher. With this mechanism, a Marine can greatly reduce the weight he carries without throwing the weapon away like with modern day disposable rocket launchers. This setup is very similar to that of the Javelin anti-tank rocket launcher currently used by the U.S. military. This is not the same rocket launcher as the M19 SSM Rocket Launcher used in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. The M41 is, however, directly derived from the M19 SSM models, and is indeed nearly identical to the first variant of the M19 as seen in Halo. Changes From M19 SSM Rocket Launcher *The M41 rocket in Halo 3 travels faster than its M19 counterpart. *The tubing is also a metallic silver color rather then a synthetic black. *It does not have the homing feature offered in the Halo 2 M19 model. Advantages The rocket launcher spreads a huge amount of damage over a large area, capable of taking out entire groups of targets at any range and can kill all the riders of nearly any vehicle (with the exception of the Scorpion Tank or Wraith) with one direct hit. It's very useful for killing Hunters with one shot, which are often the most difficult enemies to kill. It also has moderate rate of fire, as it is able to fire a second rocket almost two seconds after the first, making it useful for an outnumbered player to defeat or frighten multiple enemies. It is also very effective on Choppers, as they can't turn sharp corners very fast. Plus if you practice (a lot) you can learn to bend rocket trajectories around corners with grenades thrown before hand. Disadvantages Several things counterbalance the rocket launcher's sheer power: *It reloads slowly. *Ammunition is often unavailable, and the player can carry only 6 extra rockets at once, for a total of 8 rounds. *It can damage or kill its operator if fired carelessly near or into surrounding terrain or when it's user is extremely close to an enemy. *The explosion from the rocket can accidentally kill friendly units near the target. *The lock-on feature from Halo 2 has been disabled in Halo 3 to balance the weapon, though the rockets apparently still track targets automatically in certain cases. *In Halo 3, an explosion near a rocket in flight will cause it to deflect. Deflected rockets tumble end over end, and will explode if they strike an object. However, the damage they do is reduced significantly; a deflected rocket will not kill a player with full shields. *The Gravity Hammer can be use to deflect rockets. However, because this requires very good timing, and is much harder to execute when the rocket is aimed at a floor or wall instead of directly at the target, this is of questionable utility. *An explosion or a well-placed bullet can and will destroy a fired rocket. *The rockets travel at slow speeds, allowing the would-be victim to dodge (given that nothing is blocking their escape). This wastes a rocket (which is usually rare in ammunition). This escape requires decent timing because the rocket travels faster in Halo 3 than in the other halo games. To counter this, the person with the SPNKr should aim at the floor around their target, so that they can at least give them some splash damage. Influences The M41 SSR MAV/AW was inspired by the SPNKr rocket launcher from the Marathon series. The launcher itself is also nicknamed SPNKr (pronounced "spanker") due to the labeling on rockets and rectangular ammunition cases. Multiplayer Role Acquiring the rocket launcher in a multiplayer game may prove difficult, since by default (on most maps) it spawns in a central, fought-over area (players who know the level know where the Rocket Launcher is and thus clashes with the enemy for the weapon are quite common, usually when the match first starts). However, once acquired, this weapon can become very effective for all the reasons mentioned above - it can take out a large group of enemies in one shot, and can easily eliminate vehicles. Since head-on collisions with the rocket are difficult to obtain, especially in open areas, it is prudent to aim at the ground in front of the enemy or the wall to their side. Though, the shot may miss, the splash damage will often kill the opponent. Bear in mind, there is a short delay of around .25-.5 of a second between the player pulling the trigger and the rocket actually leaving the barrel. It may not sound like much, but it is actually a very important consideration for accurate shooting, particularly when deflection shooting. In Halo 2, the Rocket Launcher was often considered to be a "noobish" weapon due to its high power and low talent curve. Furthermore, the weapon would not respawn when it had been picked up, even if it was out of ammo; many players would keep an empty Rocket Launcher just to deny anyone else access it. With Halo 3's revamped weapon spawn system, this aspect of the weapon is no longer effective, and the Rocket Launcher has, as a rule, taken more skill and economy to use. However, many modern Halo 3 players still consider it to be a noob weapon because of its destructive power and the fact that it can very easily end a veteran player's killing streak. This is possibly, however, merely a reaction coming from players that feel cheated after being hit by a lucky rocket. Character Compatibility *Spartans *Marines *Elites *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Trivia *The rockets fired from the Rocket Launcher are similar to the rockets fired from the D77H-TCI Pelican in Halo 3. *Rockets was recently made into a Double EXP weekend playlist, which included Splockets (Spartans lasers and Rockets), and also Snockets (Snipers and Rockets). *The Rocket Launcher has a considerable recoil, although the very nature of it's design requires it to be recoilless. When the rocket is fired, the flame and energy generated by its flight is shunted through the tubes which jut from behind the user's shoulder. Therefore, there should be very little to no energy to cause the rocket launcher to "hop". *If a Frag Grenade, Spike Grenade, or Gravity Hammer splash hits a rocket, it will spiral out of control and go to a different direction. *The Rocket Launcher is the main weapon used in the retired playlist Rocket Race, which is now a Double Exp Weekend playlist. *In Halo 3, it is possible to shoot down the rockets fired from this weapon with a Battle Rifle or a Covenant Carbine as well as a Sniper Rifle or a Particle Beam Rifle. This is probably possible with other head-shot enabled weapons. The SMG, however, will not work. This was tested thoroughly in Theater Mode. There is a slight delay between when the shot hits the rocket and when the rocket explodes, however, which should be taken into consideration. *A rocket from your own Rocket Launcher cannot hit you. You can be killed by your explosion, but the rocket itself will pass though you if you meet it. *On the side of the launcher, five letters form "SPNKR", which is pronounced like the the word Spanker, because of its firepower, as well as being a reference to the Rocket Launcher from the Marathon series. References Related Pages Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons